Talk:BFB 12/@comment-30333196-20180529230518
Who should be eliminated? Winner- Hated by everyone even though he is very nice. He has a very normal voice, similar to Black Hole. He is often depressed because he has no friends. Waffle- He is often shy and isn’t much of a talker. His only friend is Spongy, who he can rely on in any situation. Boxie- She LOVES mayonnaise, she is constantly talking about it. Every time you see her she will most likely eating mayonnaise. Green Apple- Loves everyone and hopes that everyone will love her back. She has a slight accent to her and is always happy unless someone insults one of her friends, but if someone were to insult her she wouldn’t take offense. Anvil- Very strong, but he has a soft side. He is seen to be caring for his teammates at times and only wants the best for him. Lego- Nice, but is constantly getting in arguments. He tries to resolve it, but he ends up getting even madder than he was in the first place. He tries keeping himself calm though. Camera- He doesn’t like talking, he has a very high pitched voice that sometimes hurts viewers and other contestants ears which is the reason he doesn’t talk much. He is a friend of FreeSmart though, probably their only guy friend. Ace Of Hearts- She is rude to almost everyone, she doesn’t have feelings for anyone and only cares about herself. She is constantly catches talking to herself and complimenting herself on how she looks. Teddy Bear- She is very rude and is constantly insulting others. She does not have a soft side, no pun intended. But she is very rude. Cookie- He is quite bland, he doesn’t do much and is quite lazy during competitions. He is most likely just sitting or relaxing the entire time. Magnifying Glass- She is quite smart but doesn’t show it that well. People take her for not being smart, because she doesn’t show it. She is just shy. Pop Tart- Pop Tart- Known as a tough guy, he is very competitive. He only cares about himself and wants to impress others with his good looks and ability to do well in the competition. TV- He has a very quiet voice and some people had a hard time understanding him, other than that he is very kind. Spikey Mervert- Silently breathes and is constantly staring at others and doesn’t say much. Ribbon- Extremely friendly, but is there to win. She is extremely excited every time on screen and is often giving advice to her teammates. She also can get very competitive. Radio- He doesn’t talk much and rarely says words but enjoys playing music to make people happy, although he does well in competitions he isn’t necessarily the most sociable person around. Headphones- Enjoys people’s pain, but she is nice to her friends. She is known as more of the popular girl that people want to be like. She sometimes ignores other characters that she doesn’t like. Cup- Hates many things, similar to Fanny but he is much more rude and is very easily angered towards people. Some people may find out that the reason he is like this is that he is lonely though. Orb- She can see people’s futures and is very wise, many characters go to her for advice. Meatball- Loud and crazy, he is very dim witted and has no idea as to what is going on at times. He blurts things out at some of the most inconvenient times. Doorknob- She loves to talk and does not stop. She talks very fast, almost to the point where it is hard to understand her. Arcade Machine- Very Trustworthy and loyal to friends. He has high standards and wants to enjoy his time on the show. Winner Cup Cookie Arcade Machine Orb Ribbon Teddy Bear TV Ace Of Hearts Green Apple Anvil Meatball Pop Tart Doorknob Headphones Camera Boxie Lego